New Beginnings
by immortalchildinlove
Summary: Vernon and Petunia Dursley are arrested for child neglect and abuse of Harry Potter leaving Dudley in the custody of the authorities. He is soon transferred to a foster home from where he is adopted by the greasy bat of the dungeon, Severus Snape. From there, he learns the beauty of magic and discovers his untapped magical potential but not without a fight. Warning, OOC, Spanking
1. Chapter 1

"I am not going with him!"

"Dudley, dear, this nice man has come to adopt you."

"But can't you see? He's a bloody wizard!"

She laughed nervously. "Dudley! Don't be insulting. If you must know Mr. Snape is a pharmacist, not one your fictitious wizards so be a good boy and go pack up before Mr. Snape changes his mind."

 _"Now"_

There was one thing about Mrs. Brown that Dudley hated more than anything. Her stern glare. The woman could freeze time with it, or better yet make Dudley do as she wished. Like how she got him trudging up the stairs to go pack up his bags unwillingly.

"I'm sorry about Dudley's behavior, Mr. Snape."

"It is fine Mrs. Brown. As I told you recently, I am a friend of his family and the few times I met Dudley, he wasn't quite fond of the way I dressed. It is nothing to fret about, he'll get over it."

Before Mrs. Brown could say anything, Dudley came stomping down the stairs with his suitcase slapping at the stairs, obviously sharing his disagreement in a loud protest.

A few pleasantries with Mrs. Brown and they were off.

"What are you going to do to me, wizard?" he sneered.

Severus ignored Dudley and continued pulling him along like he was not resisting against him. They walked until Snape reached an empty ally. He pulled Dudley along and once he was sure they were not seen, he apparated to Prince Manor.

When they landed, Dudley made an animalistic scream and glared at Snape. "What did you do to me?"

"I brought you home. Now, come along and wash up. The elves must have already set your room."

Unwillingly, Dudley followed Snape up the long staircase and down the wide and brilliant hallway into a room which was gold and cream themed.

"Wash up. I'll be back in fifteen minutes." With that said, he left the room with a slam of the door.

Severus grumbled as he walked to his room. Why in Merlin's name had he adopted the brat? Oh, right. His promise to Lilly to take care of her family when she was gone. He failed with Harry so he had Petunia left. Ugh, he should have stuck with Potter's spawn.

He wondered how much Dudley would push him before he snapped. He didn't wonder long.

It was when they were at the dining table that Dudley decided to show his true brat. He refused to eat anything that was given to him and only wanted sweets. He insulted the elves and their cooking making them very distressed and ordered Snape to give him what he wanted. Imagine that, someone a child Severus Snape, the most feared professor in Hogwarts, around. Yes, Dudley was definitely getting it.

Snape rose from his chair looking fully intimidating. Dudley knew he had crossed the line and even if he didn't show it he was scared.

"Go to your room," he glowered.

Looking the disobedient spoiled brat he was, he very boldly told the professor no. Obviously fear was not something that amde Dudley behave.

The little patience Severus had snapped. He walked to Dudley's side and in a moment Dudley was over his lap. Now, Dudley was very scared.

Snape transfigured his wand into a brush and started spanking Dudley's naughty bum.

"Dudley, I will tell you this about me so listen carefully. I am not a man who tolerates disobedience and I will _not_ have you disobey me or disregard my authority as your guardian and parent so when I tell you to do something _you do it_! Am I clear?"

Dudley vigorously nodded his head as he wailed. Snape sure wasn't holding back. Was this how Harry felt when daddy beat him? This is the worst pain ever!

Finally, after what felt like a lifetime to Dudley, Snape ended the spanking. He rubbed Dudley's back until he calmed down.

He placed Dudley to stand between his legs and placed his hands on Dudley's shoulders. "Dudley, I expect you to be obedient if not htat will be happening very often. Now, I want you to go to your room, put on your nightwear and enter your bed. I expect better table manners at breakfast tomorrow. Do you understand?"

A timid nod.

"Good, now go."

Dudley walked out of the dining room sniffling and rubbing his bottom. He hoped he could remember where his room was. He didn't want another spanking!


	2. Chapter 2

**I forgot to say that Harry Potter characters don't belong to me, I just like writing about them**

 **A few people asked me (I don't remember who) what happened to Harry. Harry lives with Dumbledore. In the previous chapter Severus said he had failed with Harry. What he meant was that the way he had treated Harry was... not the best way, for lack of a better word. When Harry's guardianship was removed from the Dursley's it was given to Severus at first. He refused to accept it because he could tell that Harry was scared and intimidated by him. He felt he did not have the time or patience to properly bond with the child and him looking similar to his antagonist wouldn't help much either.**

 **You also have to understand that the story is based on Dudley. Harry is too delicate to be in this. He is traumatized and vulnerable and any form of corporal punishment will only be a setback and cause him to regress, even if he's not the one on the receiving end.**

 **I hope that helps you.**

 **Onward with the story...**

Dudley was woken up at six on the dot by a loud bell of which he couldn't find it's placement. For a minute or two he contemplated staying in bed but his sore behind was a good enough motivator to get him out of bed.

Bathed clean and dressed in shorts and a shirt, Dudley walked down the hallway trying to remember the twists and turns leading to the dining room. He made it to the foyer then he was lost. He turned around hoping to remember where to go. How did I get to my room? Oh! A certain creature, ugly and disgusting, bony and short with wide eyes, big floppy ears and a big long nose. What was it? The wizard called them something but he couldn't remember.

Out of the blue, that exact creature appeared before him. He could not help but scream and shield his face from it.

"Good morning, young sir, I's Ponpy. Master Severus tells Ponpy to come fetch young sir. Come"

Dudley followed the elf who didn't trip his step as he led Dudley to the extravagant dining room.

Dudley sat down and immediately jumped up with a yelp. His bum still hurt so much! He probably couldn't sit on his bum ever, he mentally sulked.

Severus, who was seated at the head of the table, ordered Dudley to get back on his chair and eat before the food got cold.

"But... but..." _his bum hurt!_ He rubbed his bum for emphasis.

Severus mentally rolled his eyes. Talk about melodramatic."I see no reason for you to stand there rubbing your bottom and acting miserable. I told you to sit. I thought I told you I'd punish you if you didn't listen to me, Dudley."

It was an empty threat but Dudley didn't know that. He couldn't tell it was with the way Severus said it.

Dudley sat with a scowl on his face. He was beginning to hate the man. He was so cruel! That must be how all wizards were. He was sure if his daddy was there he'd beat the man up good even if he was a wizard.

They ate in silence. This time Dudley ate as much as he could. He was hungry because he didn't eat the previous night and the food was not actually bad, but he'd never admit that.

After they finished they sat in an awkward silence. Dudley did not know whether he was allowed to get up or where he would go and Snape did not know what to do with the boy. He didn't expect to be granted the adoption but he was and he knew absolutely nothing about taking care of children. What do children even do? He knew Dudley was supposed to be at school but he couldn't take the boy to a wizard school and he didn't know any muggle schools or at least what they taught at them. Maybe he should look into getting Dudley a muggle school. One where he could easily check on him.

"D..." For the first time in a long time he was speechless before a child. It's not that he was intimidated, no. He just didn't know what to say to the child. He could dismiss him but the boy would have nowhere to go. He could also give him chores but the elves would be offended by that.

"Sir, may I be excused?" Dudley said. It's not like he was trying to be polite but he didn't know the man's name. _What was it, snare, snake?_ And he didn't want another spanking for offending the man. Just thinking about it almost made the sting return. The man sure had a mean swing!

Oh, manners. That spanking sure did wonders to the boy, Snape thought.

"Where to?"

"My room, sir."

"Do you remember where it is?" That counted as being nice, was he not right?

 _I've gotten there without your help, wizard,_ he almost sneered but the memory of the previous day flashed and he kept mum.

Snape got up and walked to the child's side. He took the silence as a no.

 _Oh, no! He is coming here. Did I say that out loud? My bum is so dead,_ Dudley panicked, so much so that the pot of tea in the centre of the dining knocked over.

Snape was stunned. Accidental magic! But it couldn't be. The child could not be a wizard. But he saw it. How? More question and possible reasons for the cause of that spark ran through Snape's mind. He was pertubed.

Dudley on the other hand started to realize what happened. Of course he had. He had seen it happen many times with Harry. _No! It can't be. I can't be. What will daddy do when he finds out? Will he beat me too? No, no, no. I refuse it. This must be some joke this wizard is playing on me to scare me. Sick bastard._

 _How ever am I going to survive this._ Only Merlin knew.

 **It seems unfinished, I know but it would be a waste to continue this. Dudley already has it in his head that it is a trick and he won't listen to anything Snape says and also, fear is clouding his judgement. But I assure you, sooner than later he will find out what really caused the teapot to knock over. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
